Monster Fox Lord
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto and Hinata escape their world and ended up in another. One that has cute monster girls running around and hungry for men. And not in the eating kind. Now with a strange orb as a guide to their new world, their adventure has just started. Crossover with Overlord, Violated Hero, and Monster Girl Quest.


!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Monster Fox Lord -

In the monster lord castle a gathering of the most powerful monster queens have gathered by the current Monster Lord. The castle is where all the Monster Lords ruled from since Alice the first came to be and created the Six Ancestors who all monsters came from. But before her or even the goddess Ilias there was another, the Overlord who ruled over all. He came from the race of man who created both the monsters and goddesses using the Orb that could only be used by him or one who is worthy of its power. All the races of monsters and goddesses are females and able to mate with human males. They all served the Overlord with Alice the first ruling the monsters, and the Goddess Ilias who ruled the goddess and angels. For he's the one who created both the monster and goddess races. (1)

Then one day the Overlord was gone, leaving only the Orb behind in his castle that became the monster lord's castle which Alice the first took for herself. The goddess Ilias and Alice the first fought the Great Monster Wars when the goddess envy and greed over came her. For she thought she was more worthy to keep safe their master's Orb. The two forces fought till Ilias managed to trick Alice and the Six Ancestors, sealing them in a subspace prison. But she was also sealed into the prison she created for the monsters, by Lunatine Sakiess the Divine Goddess, her angel Lahaav and Shiva Revilis the Destroyer Goddess. They didn't want her ruling the world and betrayed her. Leaving her trap in the prison with seven monsters, one of which is just as powerful as she is.

After both leaders fell the war ended with new rulers of both sides taking over. Alice the 2nd carried on following her mother's footsteps and allowing any monster who is strong enough to fight her for the title of Monster Lord. While the Goddesses and the angels split into different factions. All of whom waited for the return of their beloved master or one that would become their new Overlord.

Both sides interacted with the humans and both gain much from the exchange as both sides being females needed males to have children. With any male child being human while the female child always taking after their mother. With the mixing of both light and dark the human race of that world grew stronger. Males and some human females gain great magic from the monsters and goddesses bloodlines. And many different races were born from the mixing with some creating their own race and cultures.

Now in the present in the central chamber where the Orb is kept, Shiva Revilis waited for the Monster Lord and the ruling queens to come. After the war she made herself the guardian of the Orb. She isn't like the others that the Overlord created for she is a mix of both monster and goddess, the first that survived. All other attempts have failed with the only of mating between those who carry either monster or goddess have allowed children with both bloodlines to come to be. But none have shown the power that she has, she is the strongest of the first generation that the Overlord had created. The only reason she had never bothered to rule either side was that she was happy just watching and protecting the Overlord.

Shiva stared at the stand where the Orb is kept on. She didn't turn her back as the 9 strongest monsters came into her chamber.

Alice Fateburn the 15th the current monster lord who is next to her daughter Alice Fateburn the 16th.

Fan Mei the fox queen.

Dragona the dragon queen.

Lei Ling the orochi queen.

Xueli the angel demon queen.

Sei Mei the nurarihyon queen.

Sharia the Great Demon Goddess.

Benfelite Neuros the demon queen.

"So mind telling me why you called us?" Alice 16 ask crossing her arms under her ample chest.

"We we're about to fight for the title of monster lord," Fan Mei said as she and the others have trained themselves for this moment for years. With Alice 15 getting older she decided it's time to step down from being the monster lord. And as she had done when she took the throne, her daughter must fight all rivals to earn it.

"This better be important," Lei Ling said.

"There's the throne with my name on it," Sharia said.

"I only stop the match because you wouldn't dare do this without cause," Alice 15 said.

"It is," Shiva said sliding to the side letting the monsters see the stand that is now empty.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO THE ORB?" Alice 15 shouted as she appeared in front of Shiva. The other monsters also were in shock seeing the most treasured item for both monsters and angels gone. What's worse is that the Orb couldn't be detected by any magic or energy. You just have to find it using sight.

"The Orb just began glowing as it did when the Overlord held it. Then it just teleported away," Shiva explained to the monsters.

"It can do that?" Benfelite ask.

"It can. But the last time, I saw it teleport away was when the Overlord was still around. He could summon it to him no matter where it was," Shiva said.

"Does that mean he's back?" Lei Ling ask as she like the younger monsters only have stories and paintings of the Overlord before he disappeared.

"I believe so as it only works for him," Shiva said hoping to see and serve her master again.

"Girls the battle royal is canceled till we find where the Orb is and hopefully the Overlord has return to us," Xueli said as this is too important.

"No battle?" Dragona said.

"We can always have it later. With the added bonus of the Overlord watching," Fan Mei said as she wonders if the stories she had about him are true.

"Yes let us find the Overlord first before the goddesses and angels do," Sei Mei adds.

"Alright then as, I'm still the Monster Lord. I want all of you to gather the monsters serving you to search everywhere till the Overlord is found," Alice 15 said.

"Yes mother," Alice 16 said as she and the others left to gather their people for the search. She then turns to Shiva. "What happens if the one who has the Orb isn't the Overlord?"

"Then it either means the one who has it might be worthy to replace the Overlord and take the title. Or they somehow found a way to steal it," Shiva said.

"And if it's stolen?" Alice 15 ask.

"Then we'll kill him," Shiva said.

!

Elsewhere -

Coming out of a portal on top of a grassy hill, Naruto and Hinata came flying out. Both of them were ragged from their escape from the Leaf Village. Both remember the last moments before the portal open and they jump through. With ninjas from every village chasing them, many were people they once thought as friends before they learn the secret that Naruto was never meant to learn and they escape together. They only escape because Butcher who both had thought to be a complete monster had stayed behind to give them time to escape. Before the portal close behind them they saw his final moments, as he was impaled by hundreds of weapons and jutsus at once when when the barrier he had maintain by himself was finally overwhelmed. He shielded their escape with his body as nothing else mattered to him but to let them escape to another world.

"We're free," Hinata said who Naruto would always remembers as the shy girl even now that she's a young adult now as he is.

"Yes we are," Naruto said as he held in his hands the strange purple orb that had suddenly flew into his free hand while the other held onto Hinata's and pulled them to this world.

"What is that?" Hinata ask looking at the orb he held.

"Have no idea but it's what pulled us to this world," Naruto said as he felt something strange coming from the orb. Like he's meant to have it.

"This world?" Hinata said as she looks around wondering what this world has in store for them.

"It doesn't matter. We left the old one behind and have a clean slate here," Naruto said as he held her hand in his. "And this time we're together."

"Yes together," Hinata smiles as she blush.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - A world with a mix of the Overlord game and both Monster Girl Quest and Violated Hero.

!


End file.
